1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tilt sensors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low-cost, high-volume electrolytic tilt sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrolytic tilt sensors are devices that provide output signals proportional to the angle or direction of tilt in conjunction with a corresponding electrical circuit. Tilt sensors were originally used in weapons delivery and aircraft navigation, but are now used in a wide variety of applications, such as drilling, laser guidance, automotive wheel alignment, geophysical monitoring, virtual reality, and robotic systems.
Disadvantages commonly associated with conventional electrolytic tilt sensors include difficulties in manufacturing the sensor. Moreover, sensor manufacture requires a significant degree of skill, fixturing, labor-intensive handwork, and art by highly trained operators to achieve the desired parameters. In addition, tolerances of the glass housing during its processing can vary greatly, which results in either a higher reject rate and/or a greater range of mechanical and electrical tolerances in the end product. Further, tilt sensor components are relatively fragile due to their construction and must be handled with extreme caution.
With respect to glass electrolytic tilt sensors, great care must be afforded to the thermal and mechanical stress related characteristics of the glass during installation and alignment. This significantly limits the range of application of such sensors.
Conventional electrolytic tilt sensors also typically incorporate precious metal electrodes, which are sealed and attached by hand and account for a majority of the manufacturing cost of the completed sensor. Thus, the cost of manufacturing tilt sensors is substantially proportional to the number of electrodes required for each sensor.
Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for an electrolytic tilt sensor that is small, lightweight, rugged, simple, inexpensive to manufacture, applicable by various automated mounting processes, and requires fewer electrodes than conventional sensors. The need also exists for a tilt sensor that is readily adaptable to mass production techniques within acceptable tolerances.